Promesa para el futuro, para siempre y un día más
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: P - One-Shot: No vuelvas a pensar en no volver... te amo para siempre y un día más. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones, mientras más largas mejor!


-No te vayas- rogó Karin en un susurró, con el rostro oculto en el pecho de él.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo- le contestó él con tono dolido, odiaba ver las lágrimas en sus ojos cada vez que debía marchar.

-No quiero- murmuró ella apretándose más contra él y aspirando con fuerza su olor.

-Si no me voy cuando me lo ordenan, no me dejarán volver- le repitió como cada vez.

-Toshiro- sollozó. El albino apretó su agarre en su cintura y espalda, sin querer dejarla ir.

-Cada vez que pongo un pie allí... una gran cantidad de mujeres, admiradoras, me abordan; rubias, morenas, blancas, negras, proporcionadas, otras no tanto... ¿sabes que es lo que pienso en esos momentos?- Karin se tensó -Ninguna es como ella- contestó, haciendo que Karin sintiese alivio y alegría -Ninguna es tan siquiera parecida... ninguna lo vale- continuó, hinchando cada vez más el corazón de ella.

Iba a responderle, a agradecerle, pero él siguió hablando...

-También... pienso que no debería volver... - un terrible miedo la invadió, la desesperación por la sola idea de no volver a estar entre sus brazos la asfixió y aterrorizó - … Que debería dejarte ir para que te enamores de un humano y formes tu propia familia... - ella lo volteó a ver y comenzó a negar con la cabeza - … Pero luego me doy cuenta de que soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir... - sonrió de lado - … Y me regaño por eso... pero me siento orgulloso de mi decisión cuando vuelvo a besar tus labios- confesó haciendo que los ojos de ella se llenasen de lágrimas otra vez.

La alegraba tanto escuchar todo lo que significaba para él, sentirse correspondida y amada.

-Y hoy... por fin he tomado una muy importante decisión- se asustó por un momento al pensar en que la dejaría, sin embargo, él se arrodilló... el aire abandonó los pulmones de Karin -Porque te amo más de lo que jamás pensé podría llegar a amar a una persona, porque eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido... y porque eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días... - sacó un anillo, era de hielo y tenía el grabado de dos dragones, uno celeste y el otro rojizo, enroscados entre ellos, a pesar de ser de hielo, el anillo se sentía tibio al tacto, el corazón le brincó al darse cuenta que lo había echo él mismo -Te doy este anillo, una promesa para el futuro... cuando vayas a mi mundo, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar... ¿aceptas?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción y ansiedad, con una pequeña chispa de miedo al rechazo en sus ojos.

Karin se encontraba sin poder creerlo... Toshiro... él...

La pelinegra calló de rodillas, dejando al fin que las lágrimas cayeran, y abrazó a su novio, ahora prometido, por el cuelo, al tiempo que susurraba _"¡Si, si, si, si, si!"_ ahogadamente.

Toshiro sonrió y le volvió a rodear la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola más a él y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre hombro y cuello de ella, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas también.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, se separaron, y él le enjugó las lágrimas con una sonrisa. La tomó por la mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular.

-Es mi promesa de que estaremos juntos- susurró Toshiro. Karin no se contuvo más y se largó a besarlo, demostrándole sin palabras todo el amor que sentía.

El Senkaimon se abrió ante ellos y ambos se separaron con lentitud.

-No vuelvas a pensar en jamás volver conmigo... porque si no lo hicieras... yo no podría seguir viviendo- le susurró ella al oído. Toshiro le volvió a dar un último y efímero beso, antes de separarse y dirigirse a la gran puerta.

-No lo haré- prometió cruzando la puerta y luego desapareciendo.

A lo lejos, aunque a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para escuchar todo con claridad, una determinada Momo Hinamori tenía un objetivo en mente _"Los ayudaré"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El joven capitán había sido llamado por Kyoraku, el capitán comandante, y ahora se encontraba camino a la décima división. Le habían dicho que debía informarle sobre algo muy importante, fuera de discusión... por dentro lo preocupaba que le dijera que no podía volver al mundo humano, con Karin.

Al llegar respiró profundo, intentando calmarse.

-Con permiso- murmuró pasando al gran salón donde se hacían las reuniones de capitanes.

-Toshiro-kun- llamó con seriedad Kyoraku, cosa que preocupó aún más al peliblanco -Te mandé a llamar porque he tomado una decisión definitiva, y es de vital importancia para mi informarte. Es con respecto a tu novia, Karin Kurosaki... - el alma se le calló a los pies. No era cierto, eso no podía estar pasándole -Ya no volverás al mundo humano a visitarla- declaró. Oh si, era cierto, eso si estaba pasándole. Sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, y casi no encuentra voz para responder.

-¿Y a... a que se debe su decisión?- preguntó con voz seria pero ahogada. El capitán general sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que la teniente Hinamori se sentirá complacida de responder a su pregunta- indicó extendiendo un brazo haca la puerta, por donde entró la susodicha.

-¿Que tienes que ver tú en esto?- preguntó sintiéndose traicionado, no podía creer que Momo halla conspirado para que él no pudiera ver a Karin sabiendo del gran amor que le tenía.

-Pues... desde tu última visita al Mundo Humano hace dos meses, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, pero la historia sería larga de contar, así que, ¿porque no mejor te lo demuestro?- preguntó con una sonrisa, y él no entendió hasta que vio como una muchacha, de cabello largo y negro, con ojos del mismo color, con un shihakusho parecido al de la capitana de segunda división, SoiFong, entraba por aquella misma puerta con una sonrisa.

-Karin- susurró el peliblanco sin poder creerlo.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, le presento a su nueva tercera al mando... Kurosaki Karin- anunció con una gran sonrisa Kyoraku, sin embargo ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo escucharon. Karin sonrió y corrió hasta abrazarlo con fuerza por los hombros, riendo de alegría. Momo se acercó a Kyoraku y admiró la escena llena de felicidad y orgullo por haber participado en tan hermoso reencuentro.

-Casi no puedo creerlo- susurró el peliblanco.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído -Ahora estaremos juntos- sonrió. Toshiro asintió y la besó.

-Para siempre, y un día más-

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyaaa! Me encantó escribir este fic!

¿Les gustó leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo? Espero que si, y mucho.

Desearía que me regalaran MILLONES DE BILLONES de reviews, yo los leo y aprecio a todos, y no importa si este fic lo escribí hace 100 años (por si lo lees mucho tiempo después de yo haberlo publicado) quiero que comenten sinceramente. Me encanta cuando recibo reviews de lectoras que nunca comentaron n ninguna historia o que lo han echo muy pocas veces, porque me alertan de su precensia.

Así que bueno, aquí va el interrogatorio.

¿Les gustó el fic?

¿La trama?

¿Les llamó la atención el título?

¿No creen que Momo estuvo bastante bien aquí?

¿Les gustaría más de este tipo (aunque no se me ocurre alguno parecido)?

2 puntos cada pregunta, esfuércense para sacar un 10 (?

Bueno, pasciencia para las que esperan TVLP, creanme, lo estoy haciendo interesante o.Ó

Con respecto al anillo, por si alguna no lo entendió: imaginen un " + " sobre su dedo, el palito horizontal es el anillo que se abraza al dedo, y el vertical son los dos dragones enroscados ¿se entiende?

Enserio espero sus comentarios respondiendo a mis preguntas y con cualquier cosa que quieran agregar, mientras más largo es el comentario mejor, más feliz me siento y más motivada me encuentro.

Las amo mis preciosas/os(?) lectoras/es(?)!

Saludos!


End file.
